Im Krieg
by Berg-ulme
Summary: Zwei Kurzgeschichten aus dem ersten Krieg gegen Voldemort.
1. Im Krieg 1

A/N:Also,hier mit erkläre ich das keiner der Charaktere mir gehört, ich nicht ummengen Kohle damit schäfeln werden u.s.w.  
  
Inhaltsangabe: ein OneShot über Nevilles Eltern voe dem Überfall.  
  
Im Krieg  
  
Die Standuhr im Wohnzimmer tickte, so wie immer.  
Frank Longbottom lauschte in seinen Sessel.  
Es war seit langem der erste Abend an dem er pünktlich - und unverletzt-  
nach Hause gekommen war.  
Jetzt, im Krieg , waren Auroren rundum die Uhr im Einsatz.  
Alice saß auf dem Sofa und strickte.Das Klappern mischte sich in das Ticken der Uhr.  
Nichts war klischeehafter als eine schwangere Frau, die strickte.  
Doch Frank beruhigte dieser Anblick.  
Eigentlich hatte die Beiden sich einen schönen Abend machen wollen,doch er war zu müde und sie erstand das.  
Magisches Feuer brannte im Kamin ohne das Holz zuverzehren, ohne Rauch, ohne ein Zeichen nach außen.  
Nachdenklich starrte Frank in die Flammen.  
Dann sprach er in die Stille hinein.  
"Crouch hat uns eine Vollmacht erteilt. Auroren haben die Erlaubnis die Unverzeihlichen zu gebrauchen...", das Klappern erstarb.  
" und ich denke daran sie zubenutzen."  
" Frank..."ihre Stimme war fast nur ein Hauch,"Frank... Wenn du das tust, dann bist du kein deut besser als diese Verräter."  
Frank war aufgestanden und schrittangspannt durch den Raum.  
"Was soll ich denn sonst tun? Sag mir ,was soll ich tun? Es sind so Viele, Alice. So verdammt viel. Wir konnten sie nicht nach unseren Regeln besiegen. Vielleicht hilft es, wenn wir nach ihren spielen."  
Seine Stimme wurde schwach und brach ab.Erschöpft liess er sich neben seiner Frau nieder.  
Behutsam nahm Alice seine Hand. Mit trüben Augen sah Frank erst in ihr  
Gesicht, dann auf den bauch, der sich unter der Kleidung hervorhob.  
Vorsichtig strich er über die Wöhlbung.  
"Ich will doch nur für eine sichere Zunkft sorgen. Ich will nicht, dass er sich verstecken muss wie wir jetzt. Ich will, dass er sicher ist."  
Alice nahm ihre Hand von seiner.  
"Was soll er denken von einem Vater, der sich auf das Nivau seiner Feinde begibt. Wee wir nach deren Regeln spielen...Warum kämpfen wir dann noch ?"  
Frank schwieg.  
Sie kämpften genen die Totesser, weil sie qäulten. Wenn sie nun selbst damit anfingen...  
"Du hast recht. Ich werde die Unverzeihlichen nicht benutzen."  
Sanft küsste ihn seine Frau. " Wir werden das gemeinsam durchstehen."  
  
So, das war's . Diese story ist durch das Foto angeregt worden, das Moody im Band 5 ziegt. Vielleicht denke ich mir zu den anderen Leuten, die da drauf sind auch noch was aus.


	2. Im Krieg 2

A/n: Nicht meins....Kennt ihr ja schon.  
Ich habe mich entschieden noch eine Geschichte zu Im Krieg'' zuschreiben, vielleicht werden es noch mehr ,mal sehen.  
  
Warnung: Vorsicht Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler. Lehrer haften für ihrer Schüler. Betas sind willkommen.  
  
Inhaltsangabe: Narcissa wartet, während Lucius auf Schlammblüterjagd ist.  
  
Im Krieg 2  
  
Tiefschwarze Nacht bedeckte das Land und das Haus auf der Anhöhe.  
Nur wenige Zimmer waren beleuchtet.  
Im größten Schlafzimmer des Herrenhauses wartete Narcissa Malfoy, geborene Black, auf die Rückkehr ihres Mannes.  
Er und weiter Mitglieder des engsten Kreises um dem dunkeln Herrscher zogen gegen Dumbledore und seine naiven Aufrührer.  
Ein neuer Kampf zwischen den Getreuen des Lords und dem Orden des Phönix.  
Auch Bellatrix war dem Ruf gefolgt.  
Narcissa seufzte.  
...Welchen Gefahren setzt du dich heute aus , Schwester...?''  
... Schwestern...  
Die Züge um Narcissas Mund verschärften sich für einen Augenblick.  
Die Familie.  
Nichts war dieser Tage so wichtig wie das Blut.  
Nichts brachte soviel Ehre wie das Blut  
Zärtlich betrachtete sie den Säugling in der Wiege neben sich. Vorsichtig strich sie ihm eine Strähne blonden Haares aus dem Gesicht. Der junge Erbe des Malfoy-Clans schlief ruhig.  
Nichts brachte soviel Ehre...oder soviel Schande wie das Blut...nicht wahr, Schwester  
Blut, das Andromeda durch die Heirat mit diesem wertlosen Schlammblüter verunreinigt hatte. Welch Frevel an den Bräuchen und Traditionen, die sie zusammen worden waren.  
Narcissa wusste das sie und ihr Mann ein Kind hatten.  
Ein Metamorphmagus.  
Die Fähigkeit des Wandels, verschwendet am ein dreckiges Halbblut.  
Narcissa richtete sich auf und wandte sich zum Fenster . Sie warf einen Blick auf ihr Kind und versucht die Eifersucht hinunter zu drängen.  
Glaubst du, das ist der Lohn für Verrat und Beschmutzung? Ja? Dafür ,das du einen Schlammblut gewählt und unseren Namen, unsere Berufung verflucht hast ?''  
Zorn und Schmach ballten ihre Hände zu Fäusten.  
Das du dich in den Schutz von Dumbledore und Seinesgleichen geflüchtet hast ?''  
Ein grausames Lächeln breite sich auf Narcissas Gesicht aus .  
Weit entfernt steig am Himmel in Zeichen auf.  
Smaragdgrün und flüssigem Gas.  
...am Ende wird es dir nichts nützen. Dir und deinen Wandelkind.''  
Narcissa drehte sich zur Tür, gab dem a ?qBaby&v55" Baby /a einen Kuss und verliess das Zimmer ,um sich auf Lucius Heimkehr vorzubereiten.  
  
Das wars . ich habe das schreckliche Gefühl, das dieses Kapitel nicht so gelungen ist.  
Frage, Hinweise, Anmerkungen wie immer reviewen.  
Bye.


End file.
